This invention relates to a dispersing feeder and, more particularly, to a dispersing feeder suited for use in a so-called combination computing-type automatic weighing system wherein combinations of weight values are computed using a plurality of weighing machines in order to obtain a predetermined weight value or a weight value closest to the predetermined weight value within set limits.
A conventional dispersing feeder of the above type for use in a combination computing automatic weighing system relies upon a conically shaped turntable to dispersively distribute articles evenly into a dispersing bowl arranged around the turntable. With the conventional dispersing feeder, however, viscous or "sticky" articles such as boiled beans tend to attach themselves to the turntable and, hence, are difficult to dispense into the dispersing bowl in a reliable manner. Moreover, articles having a comparatively high degree of viscosity, such as articles consisting of jelly, readily adhere to the dispersing bowl and are difficult to transfer.